Sincere Something en Français
by HarPys
Summary: TRADUCTION Harry pourrait bien ne pas être le seul à avoir un petit béguin.


**Titre: **Sincere Something

**Auteur: **Cissa DeLancome

**Rating:** PG (bien, donc je n'ai toujours aucune idée de ce que cela veut dire, mais l'auteur l'a précisé alors je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je le mette aussi!)

**Disclaimer:** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages qui sont à J., ni l'histoire qui elle appartient à Natalie. Je ne peux prétendre qu'à la traduction.  
**  
Résumé:** Harry pourrait bien ne pas être le seul à avoir un petit béguin.

**Notes:** Se passe pendant la quatrième années de Harry, quelques temps après la première tâche.

OooO

_Sincere Something_

Oh mon Dieu, sa façon de sourire faisait Harry se tenir le ventre de peur que des douzaines de papillons se mettent à voleter sans fin à l'intérieur si il ne le faisait pas, le distrayant même après que le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle ait quitté la pièce.

Il tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur son essai, _Les Différentes Effets Métamorphique des Effets de l'Accroissement de Peau_, bien qu'il n'est rien écrit de plus que le titre et le paragraphe d'ouverture depuis une heure, parce qu'_il _était aussi dans la bibliothèque, seulement une table plus loin, blaguant et riant discrètement, ses yeux illuminés et souriant aux remarques de ses amis. Comment ils arrivaient à tenir une conversation avec Madame Prince surveillant la bibliothèque le dépassait; elle était probablement aussi transporter par la glorieuse présence de Cédric Diggory que Harry l'était - et tout le monde d'ailleurs.

Harry regarda à nouveau autour de lui. A sa table, Lavande Brown, Ginny Weasley, Katie Bell et Colin Creevey fixaient tous rêveusement le garçon, alors que ses soyeux cheveux bruns bondissaient avec chaque mouvement de sa tête, des lèvres pleines retenu par un petit mordillement pour retenir son rire pétillant. Les yeux de Harry étaient concentrés sur ces lèvres roses, et avant qu'il ne le réalise, Cédric regarda vers lui en arquant légèrement ses sourcils. Harry baissa hâtivement sa tête pour retourner fixer son essai.

_Mince, autant pour contenir les papillons. _Il fit comme si il prenait quelques notes sans soin en gribouillant au hasard avec sa plume avant de rouler des yeux pour lui-même, parce qu'il devrait les effacer avec sa baguette après. Ron ricana, ce qu'il avait fait régulièrement depuis qu'il avait finalement remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient ce préfet particulier dans les couloirs Harry avait tendance à être calme. Qu'importe, songea Harry, ce n'est pas comme si il ne voyait pas Ron se redresser et se retourner pour soupirer bruyamment à chaque fois que Krum entrait dans la pièce.

Juste à ce moment-là il entendit le son de chaises racler le sol venant de la direction générale où les Poufsouffle se trouvaient, et Harry s'occupa à plonger sa plume dans le pot d'encre sur sa table. Harry vit la forme de Cédric, suivit par son groupe d'amis qui pouffaient de rire, approcher de sa table dans sa vision périphérique, et quand il passa, la main de Harry trembla un peu nerveusement, la pointe de sa plume tapant sporadiquement sur le parchemin et finit par se casser, laissant une grosse marque noire sur le parchemin. Ron ricana à nouveau et Harry lui lança un regard mortel et, résigné, décida qu'il n'irait pas plus loin dans son essai et commença à emballer ses affaires pour y aller.

"Je te vois dans la salle commune," murmura-t-il à Ron avant de quitter la bibliothèque.

Alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir il se gronda intérieurement. _Aller Harry. Tes notes ont déjà baissé depuis que tu es entré dans ce stupide tournoi, tu n'as pas besoin d'une autre chose te distrayant en plus de tout ces rêves.  
_  
Il frissonna légèrement alors qu'il se souvenait d'un rêve particulièrement intense de la nuit dernière, et s'arrêta soudain quand il entendit des bruits de pas si diriger vers lui, avant de reconnaître la profonde, douce et merveilleuse voix qui avait si souvent hanté ses... euh, autres rêves.

"Hey Harry," dit Cédric en s'approchant à grands pas. "Comment ça va ?"

"B-bien." Bafouilla-t-il. "Comment ça va... pour... toi ?" Il grinça des dents et se gifla mentalement.

Cédric sourit. "Je vais bien. C'était une sacré épreuve hein ? Des dragons, mon Dieu, j'espérais que tu essayais juste de me faire peur."

Harry hocha rapidement la tête, puis stoppa et la secoua violemment. Cédric rit chaleureusement et Harry essaya de ne pas sourire pendant que son coeur faisait un bond étrange dans sa poitrine, puis s'éclaircit la gorge. "Euh, qu'est que tu refais ici, tu n'étais pas parti plus tôt ?"

"Oh, oui, j'ai juste oublié quelque chose dans la bibliothèque." Dit Cédric en jetant un léger coup d'oeil de ses yeux gris le long du couloir derrière Harry. Harry fit un petit hochement de tête et ne dit rien.

"Ahmm..." La lèvre inférieur de Cédric saillait, comme elle le faisait toujours quand il la mordait de l'intérieur, ce qui voulait habituellement dire qu'il pensait profondément à quelque chose, comme Harry l'avait déjà vu faire de nombreuses fois quand il étudiait tard à la librairie, observant secrètement le garçon plus âgé à travers les étagères, s'imaginant distraitement ce qui se passerait si Cédric le surprenait une nuit. _Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait si il savait...  
_  
Cela prit un moment à Harry avant qu'il ne réalise que Cédric le regardait sérieusement, comme si il contemplait quelque chose. Il remarqua aussi à quel point il devait lever la tête pour regarder dans les yeux de Cédric; le garçon plus grand semblait se tenir un peu plus près de lui que plus tôt, où était-ce lui qui l'imaginait ? Harry sentit ses joues chauffer et il voulait reculer d'un pas mais quelque chose le maintenait sur place, comme une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture sous le regard attentif de Cédric, et tout les deux restèrent immobile à se fixer en silence pendants quelques secondes de plus avant qu'il ne dise, horrifié que sa voix se casse, "Euh, Cédric ?"

Sa voix douce sorti en un chuchotement. "Quoi ?" Cédric se rapprocha d'un pas, ses yeux quelque peu vitreux et regardant ardemment vers Harry, comblant presque l'espace entre eux et levant une main pâle vers le visage de Harry. La fréquence cardiaque de Harry décupla, ses joues et son cou brûlaient et ses yeux se fermèrent, attendant le contact, mais il ne vint jamais.

Il cligna des yeux maladroitement en les ouvrant pour voir Cédric retirer sa main et secouer la tête légèrement, baisser les yeux puis les relever pour le regarder avec un sincère... quelque chose dans les yeux.

"Pardon pour ça, je ne sais... pas... "

Harry essaya de ne pas avoir l'air déçu au sujet de quelque chose et se racla à nouveau la gorge. "Aucun problème, ouais..." Cédric n'était définitivement pas celui qui aurait dû être désolé; c'était Harry qui avait jeté de subtils (ou peut-être pas tant que ça) coups d'oeil à l'autre depuis à peu près un mois maintenant. Il était sûr que ses joues étaient toujours rouges et Cédric l'avait probablement remarqué aussi puisqu'il essayait de sourire de nouveau de cette façon que seul lui pouvait faire et qui ferait oublier ses inquiétudes à n'importe qui.

"Donc il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard le week-end prochain." Dit-il avec désinvolture, comme s'il n'avait pas arrêter de parler juste avant.

"Oh, euh, oui." Dit Harry. "Je suppose que tu vas y aller avec Cho, n'est-ce pas ?" Il retint sa respiration pour un moment alors qu'il se demandait lequel des deux il aurait voulu être.

Le sourire de Cédric se tordit. "Je ne sais pas..." commença-t-il, et il regarda encore derrière Harry comme si il essayait de se rappeler quelque chose. "Je pense qu'elle préfèrera plutôt faire du shopping avec ses amies plutôt qu'être avec moi toute la journée." Il haussa un peu les épaules avant de tourner à nouveau son regard vers Harry. De près, le visage de Cédric était magnifiquement anguleux, comme une statue, parfaitement ciselé, les courbes de ses hautes et noble pommettes gracieusement définies avec élégance

"Je veux dire, je te verrais probablement là-bas." Dit doucement Cédric, arrachant Harry de son hébétude, sa voix s'éteignant craintivement et les coins de sa bouche se renversant légèrement avant de détourner le regard assez timidement.

Le ventre de Harry se serra à nouveau, d'une bonne façon, et il se retrouva à répondre rapidement, les yeux écarquillés et un regard plein d'espoir, "Définitivement, oui, on se verra probablement." _Et je ressemble probablement à Coquecigrue à huit heure du matin.  
_  
Cédric l'étudia pendant un moment avant de sourire largement, les yeux brillants dans la lumière des torches. Sa langue sortit pour humidifier ses lèvres sèches, et Harry, par réflexe, fit de même. Ils se regardèrent pour un autre long moment, et Harry pouvait vaguement entendre une lointaine horloge faire son tic tac, sa respiration devenant plus lourde.

"Bien, je, euh, ferait mieux d'y aller." Cédric se pencha en avant et ses doigts effleurèrent à peine la main de Harry, faisant se stopper sa respiration. Ses longs cils se baissèrent avant de se relever, et un éclat de ses yeux gris dit plus que ce qu'il aurait pu dire. "Je te verrais plus tard Harry." Et il se tourna rapidement et marcha le long du couloir.

Alors que les pas de Cédric s'éloignaient, Harry amena son autre main pour toucher l'endroit où les doigts agiles de l'attrapeur avaient frôlé le dos de sa main. Ça picotait, tout comme ses joues, et les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il réalisait quelque chose.

Cédric n'était pas retourné à la bibliothèque.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et réprima un sourire. Il était impatient que le week-end arrive.

_**FIN **_

_**NdT:**__ Voilà, j'espère que ce nouvel OS vous a plu. Je l'ai trouvé très mignon celui-là aussi et je n'ai pas non plus pu résister à vous le traduire. Bonne journée à tous ! (oui tous, je suis sûr qu'il doit bien y avoir quelques garçons parmi vous!) _


End file.
